Come Wake Me Up
by Some.Nights3001
Summary: Tony has to deal with his loss. Contains mentions of character death. Loki/Tony Stark, FrostIron.


**Come Wake Me Up**

**Summary: Tony needs to forget Loki. Loki/Tony; includes flashbacks (in **_**bold italics!). MENTIONS OF CHARACTER DEATH!**_

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns characters, song belongs to Rascal Flatts**

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind_

_But I miss you tonight_

Tony usually could forget about Loki.

But tonight was a little different.

_I can normally push you right out of my heart_

_But I'm too tired to fight_

Tony sat on the floor against the wall with a bottle of Jack he had bought that day; it was almost gone already. He let the tears fall free; he couldn't take the stress anymore of holding back.

_Yeah the whole thing begins_

_And I let you sink into my veins_

_And I feel the pain like it's new_

"_**Tony, we have some bad news," Thor said once Tony opened the door.**_

"_**Loki's dead," Steve said. "He was helping infiltrate an enemy base and he just…"**_

_**Tony slammed the door shut.**_

_Everything that we were,_

_Everything that you said,_

_Everything that I did and that I couldn't do_

_Plays through tonight_

Tony still didn't believe them; even after they found the body, he still refused.

But every day it got more and more real.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_

_With every one it grows higher and higher_

_And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand and closed his eyes.

"_**Hey, don't worry, it'll be okay," Tony said to a worried Loki. Loki turned to look at Tony, eyes brimming with tears.**_

"_**No it won't," Loki said, forcing Tony's hands away.**_

_**Tony responded by looking hurt.**_

_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_

_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

_Come wake me up_

Tony couldn't believe that they had kept it a secret for as long as they did. Almost two years of secret meetings and useless name-calling so no one would suspect them.

And to think the last conversation they had was a fight over something stupid.

_Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget_

_Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette_

"_**Tony, you dumb animal!" Loki cried, pushing Tony back into the wall. He tried to storm away, but Tony had caught him and held him in his arms.**_

"_**Let me go!" Loki cried out.**_

"_**Not until you calm down!" Tony yelled back.**_

"_**They think we are disgusting creatures now Tony!"**_

_**Loki never called Tony by his first name…EVER, even when they were in the same room as the others.**_

"_**Then leave," Tony said, letting Loki free. "If you want to believe them then leave."**_

_Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams _

_while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see_

_Yeah, wherever you are baby now_

_I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me_

_And you tonight_

Tony cried harder with every memory that buzzed through his drunken mind.

He took another swig of Jack, ignoring the knocks he could hear from down below. No doubt the others were trying to get inside, worried about him.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_

_With every one it grows higher and higher_

But they never tried talking to them when they criticized him and Loki's relationship.

And now Loki was dead.

_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_

_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_

_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

Even the word 'dead' caused more pain and torment through Tony's body. He was sure if he still had a heart, it would be broken and then he would die because of it.

_I know that you're movin' on_

_I know I should give you up_

_But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love_

"_**Shhhh…" Tony whispered, holding a finger to his lips. Loki stopped talking, looking at the older man.**_

_**Tony reached down and stroked Loki's cheek and then gave him a passionate, but soft, kiss.\**_

That was years ago and something Tony knew he would never do again.

_Time's not healin' anything_

_Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was_

_I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight_

Tony knew death wasn't an option; in all his findings about himself he couldn't find a way to do it himself.

So, he drank every night replaying memories. He barely ate, showered, or slept. His bedroom was a complete disaster but he didn't care.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire_

_With every one it grows higher and higher_

_I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_

"_**Tony, how can you sleep with your room like this?" Loki asked, looking around at the clothes and sheets strewn about the floor.**_

"_**I am barely ever in here, even to sleep," Tony responded with a smile. He continued to look for a shirt to give to Loki.**_

Tony smiled at the thought of Loki wearing one of his favorite shirts.

_I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back_

_Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming_

Tony knew he couldn't take back any hurtful thoughts he had thought or said to Loki. He knew that no one else could take their hurtful words towards Loki either.

_Come wake me up_

_Oh, I'm dreaming_

Tony hoped it was only a dream.

But even Tony Stark knew that this was reality and it hurt him like hell.

_Come wake me up_

_Oh, I'm dreaming_

**A/N: So I heard this song and I instantly thought of Tony because I know he likes to have some casual drinks **** I decided to make it deep though.**


End file.
